


nothing in life is free, honey (you can bet your bottom dollar)

by Steamcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, freeform practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows,<br/>she could start her own<br/>'cursed items' collection.</p><p>Already on the list:</p><p>Her friends<br/>Her life<br/>Shoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing in life is free, honey (you can bet your bottom dollar)

 

Lydia is immediately taken with the shoes,

> Red,  
>  Maryjane,  
>  _cute_  
> 

But the price holds her back:

> 'Free! Take them!'

She grabs a wandering store vendor as he walks by and 

she point to the shoes.

"Why are they free?"

The store vendor grimaces and

avoids looking at the shoes.

How peculiar, she thinks.

"We're trying to get them off the shelf."

"Okay, why?"

He looks at her funny,

like he's never heard the language she speaks.

Then, 

he says,

"Why do you care? They're free!"

"Nothing in life is free, honey."

She has her friends and

her involvement with them

to thank for that reminder.

When he doesn't reply,

Lydia sighs and says,

"Are they like, cursed or something?"

Returned shoes aren't her thing:

> Fungus,  
>  for starters.

The man laughs nervously,

not looking at her or

the shoes,

now.

Lydia eyes him suspiciously,

then back at the cute,

cursed Maryjanes.

"I'll take them."

Who knows,

she could start her own

'cursed items' collection.

Already on the list:

> Her friends  
>  Her life  
>  Shoes

Lydia smiles to herself,

takes the box of shoes,

and tips the vendor a dollar.


End file.
